


What’s There To Eat?

by plagueofskeletons



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, No beta we die like every boss who dies in LN, Six is a creepy child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plagueofskeletons/pseuds/plagueofskeletons
Summary: Mono gets out with Six, but not further into the outside world.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	What’s There To Eat?

**Author's Note:**

> Eating beef jerky as I write. Very fitting.

If Mono had the time to cry, it has to be right now when he and Six came back to the real world. 

They were out. Yes, they were out! The Signal Beacon isn’t going to chase after them anymore and neither will the Thin Man. 

Mono pants heavily, his chest hurts and so do his feet. He shuts his eyes at the new memory of that fleshy, multi-eyed mass that had broken out of the concrete and chased after them. He feels like puking at disgusting sensation of how that mass made a squishing sound under the few times he had ran on it. But his stomach is empty and he can only catch his breath.

“We- r-really made it, Six!” He cries, embracing the spark of victory that keeps growing warmer the longer he survives.

But that little blaze turns cold when Mono looks up at Six.

She’s already standing, her back to the boy. He could see Six’s shoulders shaking softly, either from the mad chase or from her recent transformation.

_Oh right. That._ Mono thinks guiltily. He knows that Six has a love for music boxes. If the ones back in the Hunter’s closet and the Signal Beacon were less than proof, he had heard her humming that tune many times as they went through the city. 

He can’t forget her enraged screams as she had protected that music box when Mono had abused it. He was correct to assume that it was the reason why she was distorted and what was the Beacon’s heart.

He can’t imagine what might have happened if he was wrong.

“Six?” Mono said in a hushed voice. She did not respond. She was now still as if remembering she isn’t the only one who escaped.

“I’m really sorry about the music box.” He waits for a few seconds before going on. “I’m sorry that I got you caught in the first-”

“It’s fine.”

Six’s voice is quiet but serious. Mono doesn’t hear any anger from her. So that means that she isn’t upset at him, right?

”Are you-” He tries to ask again, but Six cuts him off. 

“I want to get out.”

Mono opens his mouth and closes it several times. “Okay.” He finally says as he stands up. Six doesn’t give him a helping hand like she usually does. She doesn’t turn back to him until he takes her hand and lead her out of the dark room they’re in.

* * *

Six’s stomach is rumbling a lot. 

Mono knows that she’s hungry, but every time he asks her, she keeps saying that she’s fine. But Mono knows that she’s not. His friend had been captured and monstrously deformed by the Thin Man and Mono had hurt her just to help her to turn back to normal and escape. That kind of stuff is going to do more than just terrify her.

Mono doesn’t get hungry himself. When he does, he usually finds any non-poisonous mushroom and bugs. Sometimes he sneaks in the Hunter’s cabin and takes the rare can of beans or sausage. But they’re long and far away from the forest and there’s no mushrooms and bugs. But don’t cities have lots of food? Even when they’re falling apart and the adults are obsessed with TVs, there has to be stocks of food!

Mono and Six keep walking. The rain stops and the clouds seem to lighten up a bit. He looks for the tall Signal Beacon but it’s no longer there. The TVs are still on and Mono’s remote still works, but they still stay in the shadows and underground because there are more viewers running around and falling to their deaths.

But they can’t stay hidden for long. More buildings are starting to fall and Mono doesn’t want to breathe in the dust. 

Six’s stomach growls louder. 

The two children hurry faster, unsure of their next destination but desperate to get out of the City.

* * *

When they hop into the next window, Six whimpers and wraps her arms around her stomach. It’s louder and _demanding._ “It hurts...” 

Mono frantically looks around the hall they’re in. His heart briefly soars with that victory spark when he sees the tall shelves of bags and cans of labels that smell dry yet like _food._

“Don’t worry! I’ll be back in a second!” Mono cries over his shoulder as he hurries down, looking at the options. He recognizes some of the letters and he can’t read the words. He does smell beans somewhere. Does Six even like beans? Has she tried some? _No time to ask, just get something!_

Mono follows a smell of meat to the next corridor of shelves and finds a open bag on the bottom shelf. He scares away the rat feeding on it and checks inside. It looks and smells like meat, but it’s also hard and dry and in tiny bits. But that should be enough for Six unless she wants the beans.

“Six!” He runs back to her crouching figure. “I found you... some...” Mono stops, staring wide-eyed when Six turns around with blood around her mouth. 

At first, he thinks that she accidentally bit her lip hard enough to break through the dry skin. But it’s all smeared on her face and Mono is sure that a kid can’t bleed that much to look that messy. Then he looks down to the very dead rat in Six’s hands. Its neck is twisted and there’s a mouth-sized hole on its back. 

Mono can’t see Six’s eyes under her bangs and hood but now he does. They look lifeless, almost non-existent with how deeply shadowed they are.

“What?” Six asks with a strange tone to her voice. She brings the rat protectively to herself. It reminds Mono of the one time he found a raccoon with a leg trapped in one of the bear traps as it had hissed and snarled at him when he came close, clearly not wanting his help to free it.

He gulps and hands out the bag of dry meat. “I found this.” He feels his hands going clammy the longer Six stares at him. “I’m not sure-”

Without warning, Six grabs the bag and starts shoving the pieces into her mouth. She still holds the rat by the tail on one hand. Mono watches for a few seconds before turning away when she goes back to devouring the rat.

He doesn’t feel that much hungry anymore. He feels a little sick. And _scared_.

* * *

Mono’s feet hurt from the constant running. He wants to stop but Six is still going and he doesn’t want to be left behind.

He hasn’t make eye contact with Six again after their meal. He can’t forget the loud crunching sounds of Six biting into the rat’s bones and tearing through its fur. He knows that she couldn’t wait for him to arrive with something safe and edible, but it doesn’t help the terror in his chest that grows bigger than his victory spark.

Finally, they make it out of the City. Or at least, the other side of it. Mono stops on the plank just to stare out into the water. Unlike the one that he and Six had crossed from the forest, this part of the sea is much more choppy with large waves moving the planks they stand on up and down. It’s kinda fun but it makes Mono feel a bit dizzy, although he’s sure he can handle it.

“I think this is the real ocean.” It’s the first time Six speaks after she ate the rat and there’s wonder in her voice. It makes Mono smile. “Yeah, definitely.” He agrees.

A booming sound echoes to the side. Mono looks over instinctively, expecting to see some other monster. Instead, his mouth drops at the sight of a massive boat, its body bopping along the waves. There’s a long plank from its front to the harbour as if it’s waiting for people to step inside. But what sort of people? The Viewers? Or maybe other adults that are less ugly but more dangerous? Either way, they have a perfect way out of here!

“There’s no way we can skip that boat, right, Six?” Mono asks excitedly. He feels Six’s arms around his neck and he starts to turn to giver her a hug back-

_Snap._

* * *

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, Six runs along the flexible planks to the boat. It cries its horn again when she gets on aboard as if it’s welcoming her.

The faint static in her ears don’t stop. So that’s what Mono must have while possessing his power, the power that was now hers. But Six is never going near a TV ever again. 

A shadow forms in front of her. Six recognizes it. “Fancy seeing you again after such a long time.” She tells it.

The shadow does not respond. One of the lights above it flickers and it disappears. Six hears heavy footsteps coming this way. She runs again to hide behind a nearby pile of boxes.

It’s going to be a long time before she reaches the Maw.


End file.
